


Oblivion

by glassfiguress



Category: South Park
Genre: Cheating, Depression, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassfiguress/pseuds/glassfiguress
Summary: Sometimes, when Stan's drunk, he lets Kyle in.





	Oblivion

Kyle had been through this routine before. Stan would get outrageously drunk, text Kyle with something vague like "911", and Kyle would overthink and worry. So Kyle would ask Stan where he was, or sometimes would track him down and help him home. But sometimes, they had the moments in between.   
They were brief conversations, usually. It could range from brief comments about Stan's crippling depression, or long discussions about how Stan thought the world was meaningless. Tonight was one of the latter nights; the talk of meaninglessness, and other thoughts of oblivion.   
It was also a night that Kyle had to track Stan down; used clues from a blurry picture Stan had sent, and tracked him to downtown. Stan sat on the roof, swigging at whatever alcoholic drink Stan could get his hands on. Considering who Stan's dad was, it couldn't be too hard.   
Stan didn't pick up on the footprints at first, but as soon as he did he jumped. "K-Kyle?" Stan asked, dragging out the e. Stan burped and looked down at his phone. "Oh."   
"Yeah, 'oh'," Kyle responded.   
"You should really stop trying to save me."   
"I get too worried, asshole. Maybe instead, you should really try to stop drinking."   
Stan smiled sadly, let out a scoffing noise, and went back to chugging his drink.   
"Stanley!" Kyle hissed.  
Stan looked up at Kyle. Inebriated Stan always seemed to forget how persistent Kyle was. Or, more accurately, inebriated Stan always seemed to forget how much Kyle cared for him.   
He put down his drink, and stood up. He made slow steps to close the gap between Kyle and him, and eventually got too confident and stumbled. Stan used Kyle's shoulders to catch himself, and Kyle gripped Stan's hips.   
"I want to throw myself off this roof," Stan said solemnly.   
"Stan," Kyle warned.   
For Kyle, it was hard to talk to Stan about his feelings. He didn't understand them. It wasn't like Kyle didn't comprehend emotions, it was more of Kyle couldn't comprehend Stan's depression. It wasn't a "what did he have to be depressed about", it was always a "why would he get so sad it blocked his entire view on life".   
"I do!" Stan exclaimed with a laugh. "You keep acting like the more you ignore it the more it disappears." Stan let go of Kyle's shoulders, and abruptly said, "It nevet disappears!"   
Kyle let go of Stan's hips. "I'm sorry Stan, I just... don't get it. And I don't know why getting so drunk you can't walk helps."   
"It just does Kyle. I have this new game where every time I feel depressed, I drink. I had to start putting vodka in water bottles."   
"That's called alcoholism, Stan. You need help."   
Stan turned away from Kyle, who assumed was going back to his abandoned drink. Kyle grabbed Stan's hand tightly. "Please."   
He looked at Kyle, so passionate and upset and- 

Kyle had gotten used to Stan kissing him.   
He couldn't figure out if Stan was actually in love with him, or maybe just so overwhelmed with emotion, but it happened so often that Kyle let it happen. He didn't think of the consequences if someone were to find out. Kyle found himself to like kissing Stan.   
Stan pulled away. "I think I'm gay."   
"Is that why you drink? Is that why you're depressed?"   
"No, but it doesn't help, for fucks sake!"   
Stan closed his eyes. He felt the tears began to slide down his cheeks as he silently weeped. Kyle's hand was on his shoulder, sympathetically rubbing circles into his coat. Stan turned to Kyle and buried his face into Kyle's shoulder.   
"Let's get you home, okay?"   
Once Stan was crying drunk, he became extremely tired. Which made it hard to bring him home. Stan leaned on Kyle, using him as a human crutch, while Kyle supported him. Brought him home, took off his coat and jeans, and made his way to leave.   
When Stan was crying drunk and tired, he became whiny and clingy. Usually, Stan begged him to stay and sleep with him. Kyle always complied, climbing into Stan's bed to cuddle him to sleep. His body clock always woke him up a few hours later, so he could sneak out of Stan's window and return to his own house.   
Kyle had been through the routine before. It always ended the same way.  
The next day, Stan would be for the most part sober, or at least you couldn't tell he was drunk. His breath would smell nothing of alcohol, and instead of mints. Stan turned into the guy everyone wanted to be, or be with. He acted very much in love with his girlfriend.   
And Kyle would watch from his locker, as Stan nuzzled his girlfriend. Kyle remembered everything from the night prior, but each time, Stan never did.


End file.
